


神父

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 对宗教不友好, 神父与唱诗班男孩, 角色弱化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *亵渎宗教*有恋童嫌疑*告解仪式实际上不是这个流程*我不懂宗教我就是想搞





	神父

*亵渎宗教

*有恋童嫌疑

*告解仪式实际上不是这个流程

*我不懂宗教我就是想搞

 

 

 

“神父。”

 

米德加德镇上新落成了一座巨大的教堂。这是个被神抛弃的地方，贫穷、苦难和饥饿笼罩着这里，而教士们所宣称的天主恩泽从未如许诺般降临过。因此，当那些人带着石材和木料来建造他们口中的神迹时，米德加德人只是轻蔑地看着他们。

 

拱顶的大理石教堂在阳光下反射出刺眼的光芒，三个并排的大门紧紧闭着。黑发的少年在门前驻足了几秒，转了个方向出现在侧厅高处新建的告解室。

 

深红色的帘幕被缓缓合拢，索尔听到对方跪到软垫上的摩擦声。

 

“我来忏悔。”

 

是那个唱诗班的男孩，神父认出了对方。洛基有着一双米德加德少见的绿眼睛，当他笑起来的时候，深潭就变成了翠湖。男孩尚未变声的嗓音如同最名贵的百灵鸟一样清脆，他曾听到本地的教士们商量要不要让这个孩子永远纯洁下去。

 

索尔有些惋惜地摇了摇头，他试图反对，但隐藏了身份的红衣主教对这些人没有丝毫的威慑力，他得到了几次不大不小的威胁，而奥丁也从阿斯加德来信告诫他不要多管闲事。

 

父亲反常的举动令他更加好奇，本已熄灭的热情再次燃起，他偷偷调查过这个孩子的身世，发现洛基的经历单薄到可怜。被抛弃在慈幼院门口的孤儿，由院中的修女抚养长大，加入唱诗班还是有人意外中发现了他的音乐天赋……

 

这一切都天衣无缝，但他隐隐中总是觉得有什么不对。现在，这个孩子跪在他的隔壁，双手虔诚地在空气中画出十字架，他深吸了一口气念出一段烂熟于心的经文。

 

“告诉我你的罪过，孩子。”

 

“我……”少年的声音颤抖着，索尔可以想象他苍白的嘴唇是如何挣扎着吐出单词，稚嫩的脸上呈现出不属于这个年纪的纠结与痛苦，“我爱上了一位神父。”

 

这句话说得又急又快，最后一个音节还未迸出洛基就已经陷入了安静，索尔从他爆发式的语气中感受到了绝望。他心中升起一阵对洛基的怜悯，出身于神域的金发男人对神职人员的作为知之甚详，任何一位神父都不该是孩子憧憬的对象，他尽力保持着神父该有的抚慰心灵的柔和声音：“说出来，神会宽恕你的。”

 

“不，他不会。”洛基摇头，索尔透过隔板似乎可以看到他闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，那里燃烧着充满生命力的火焰，“我爱上了刚来的金发神父。”

 

索尔仿佛陷入了寂静的海姆冥界，他再次确认了一下自己所听到的信息。

 

“是的，我爱上了您，奥丁森神父。”他听到那个孩子用恶魔般的语调说，即使有木板相隔他也确认自己看到了洛基唇角上显露出的一抹嘲讽微笑，他跪坐回去，用向神明献唱的圣洁声线问道，“您还要听我告解么，神父？”

 

索尔沉默，洛基也一言不发，只有微微的风晃动着告解室的帘子。

 

“您知道吗？每次见到您穿着神父服站在高台上悲天悯人地布道，我唯一想的就是在他们面前将您脱光，好让信众们见到虔诚的索尔先生最不堪的一面，”洛基开口，话语中满含的恶意几乎要溢出来，索尔惊讶于这孩子的早熟，“我做梦都想让您在我的掌控下哭泣。”

 

索尔想起那些刺人的眼神，原来那并不是幻觉。在米德加德定居后，他曾经无数次被这种眼神刺痛，每当想要寻找时却又一无所获。

 

洛基仍然自顾自地叙述着，只是他所倾吐的内容却同这庄严的教堂不相符合，淫秽的词句用孩子的口气说出来带上了一份残忍的天真：“梦里我会一件件脱掉您的衣服，在您的身上留下印记，就像安格斯主教对约翰他们做的一样……我会咬您的乳头，直到它沾染上水光变成艳丽的颜色，用我的xx操您的小穴，看着您最终在我身下达到高潮，我会用舌头舔干您眼角的泪水……”

 

“够了，洛基。”话语包含的信息量令神父震惊，索尔低声喝止了他，少年的声音戛然而止，“神会宽恕你的罪。”

 

洛基从容起身，他拉开帘子准备离开，在走之前男孩轻轻问了一句：“那您会宽恕我么？”

 

索尔几乎是落荒而逃。

 

他不敢，也不能承认，在少年吐出第一个字符的时候，自己就已经动情了。对方的吐息仿佛有着魔力，每一句都让他的身体颤抖，似乎真的有人在他身上做出了那些举动。 神父长期禁欲的身体对挑逗毫无抵抗性，他差一点就在告解室里亵渎神灵。

 

安格斯……索尔眼前浮现起老主教笑眯眯的脸庞，他厌恶地甩开记忆，却又不期然看到了小约翰茫然无措的神情。他是个漂亮的孩子，有着柔软的鬈曲金发和天空一样的蓝眼睛，但总是呆呆的，对任何事情都无甚反应，只有在看到安格斯的时候会露出公式化的微笑……

 

他尽力让自己不要再想下去。

 

**_主啊，求您宽恕我们的罪。_ **

 

 

 

 

洛基给自己斟满一杯酒，深红色的葡萄酒在昏暗的灯光下折射出石榴石般的色彩：“真该让你看看他当时的表情。”

 

海拉冷淡地盯着洛基，后者额头上的一对尖角闪耀着耀眼的光泽：“看来你过得不错，我的弟弟。”

 

恶魔动了动同蝙蝠类似的翅膀，墙上的投影也跟着晃动，他甩了甩许久不用的尾巴，有点陌生的感觉从身后传来：“你不能期待我真的像教士一样过日子，海拉。任何事情都需要时间。”

 

“你玩过头了，”海拉从桌上拿起一块深绿色宝石转动着，她透过宝石的折射看着洛基，有一种他被封印在其中的错觉，“挑逗那个神父不是你该干的事情。”

 

“中庭那么无聊，我给自己找点刺激而已，”上千岁的恶魔耸了耸肩，一脸满不在乎的表情，“那个人类是奥丁家族的，别怪我没提醒你……”

 

海拉手中的宝石掉到地上发出清脆的响声，每一片碎片上都折射出她暴怒的面容：“奥丁？”

 

“对，奥丁·博尔森，你心心念念想要杀死的人，与神最近的传道者。”

 

“做你想做的，洛基。”

 

还用你说，恶魔一口饮尽杯中酒，口腔中传来的回甘令他厌恶地皱了皱眉，在离开前他向海拉扔下了一句：“你的血琥珀酒该换代了。”

 

洛基在回到中庭的一瞬间收起了身上所有对于人类来说多余的零部件，他压缩身形再次伪装成那个瘦弱的唱诗班少年，带着青涩稚嫩的微笑向着街边每一位遇到的居民打招呼，偶尔能得到几个善意的回应，不过大多数还是无视了他。

 

少年有些伤心，他的目光直到看见街角布施的奥丁森神父才重新发亮。

 

“神父！”

 

索尔僵硬地转头，他听到了这个频繁出现在自己噩梦里的声音。

 

少年清亮的音色带着企盼，他快速跑过来扑到索尔怀里，他的头只到索尔的腰部，手正好紧紧扒在神父的屁股上，软糯的语调里甚至带上了些许委屈：“我还以为您不想见我了。”

 

“放开。”索尔斥责道，洛基依言放手，却在所有人都没注意到的时候狠狠揉了一把他紧致的臀肉，同时带着威胁的低沉声音直直传入他的耳朵里，“你是我的。”

 

索尔惊疑不定地看着洛基，对方也仰起头望着他，脸上满是纯然的天真与疑惑：“神父？”

 

那双澄澈的绿眼睛几乎让他怀疑一切都是自己的错觉。

 

但不是。

 

有什么东西顺着他的神官袍爬上来了。

 

黏腻的触感沿着他的小腿一路向上，如同蛇一般冰冷的东西像缠绕着参天巨木的粗壮藤蔓一样攀上神父的躯体，最终在某处隐秘的入口前端停下。它圆滑的前端隔着布料在紧闭的穴口打转，顶部吐出的粘液蘸湿了神父的内衣留下淫糜的痕迹，另一根触手也不甘寂寞地伸向了他开始有勃起迹象的阴茎。索尔差点没能在大庭广众之下忍住口中的惊呼声，他开始念诵祷文，属于神的光芒从黑色长袍上一点点逸散开来，表情麻木的路人们，向着圣光的方向行礼，洛基依依不舍地收回自己的力量。他可不想这么早就暴露在那位的眼皮子底下。

 

“你是恶魔，”索尔坚定地说，身体中刚被挑起的情欲随着祈祷而消隐无踪，他确定了面前男孩的身份，“你不该出现在这里。”

 

“九界中没有会唱圣歌的恶魔，”面对着他的指责洛基笑了，耀眼的笑容令索尔想到阿斯加德异植园中新栽培的鸢尾丽菊*，绚丽的孱弱花瓣中藏着一张足够吞食小型动物的巨型嘴巴，无数生命丧生在这朵苍白小花的花茎下，“尼尔神父也这么说过我，奥丁森神父。”

 

索尔张了张嘴，尼尔神父在他到来前就已经被宗教法庭以亵渎神灵的罪名审判处刑，实际上他顶的正是对方的位置。而私下里，所有人都明白他犯的到底是什么罪名，因为他们也是同谋者甚至策划者，尼尔遭受处罚的唯一原因只是他毫无背景，适合当一只关键时刻扔出去消弭上层怒火的替罪羊。

 

他深深看着洛基清澈的绿色眼睛，第一次对自己的判断产生了动摇。

 

“我要去排练了，神父先生。”

 

 

 

 

他是帮凶。

 

索尔从未如此清楚地认识到这一点。

 

阿斯加德的贵族们善于隐藏自己不为人知的喜好，他也只是偶尔在侍女们的闲聊中听到隐隐约约的只言片语，但心高气傲的王子从来都对那些无稽的传言嗤之以鼻。他看到的从不是那样。金发男人的心中还存有一丝善意，他更加愿意相信深居高位的臣子们不会做出种种丧失人性的事情。

 

但人是有两幅面孔的，甚至更多。不论多么熟悉的人，当他在你面前露出沾满血的獠牙时也会惊吓到你。

 

所以当他跟踪安格斯主教并看到那淫乱的一幕时，索尔的心中充满了荒谬和痛苦。他原本只知道神职人员擅长腐败和搜刮财富，从未想过竟会有如此亵渎神灵的事情在圣殿前发生。这一切大大超出了他的底线。

 

“你相信了么，神父？我所言并无虚妄，”洛基的声音从他身后传来，与此同时那种黏腻的触感再次攀附上他的身躯停留在熟悉的位置，触手穿过衣物摩擦出窸窸窣窣的声音，伴随着圣堂内故作娇媚的喘息，他感到有什么东西在心中破碎了，“世界即是地狱。”

 

恶魔的身形拉长，他用魔法锁住神父的手腕将他压在崭新的大理石墙上，冰冷带着冥河气息的呼吸落在他的颈侧：“你仍信奉你所谓的神么，索尔？”

 

索尔想说是，但声音梗在他的喉咙里无法发出，陌生的感觉从身下传来，神父不自觉地吐出一声呻吟，他愤怒地瞪着身后偷笑的洛基：“放开我，恶魔。”

 

更多的触手在他的皮肤上起舞，洛基掐住索尔的脖子，强力使神父快要无法呼吸，他贴在对方的耳边，用只有两个人能听到的音量说：“你明明不抗拒这一切，不是么？”

 

情欲的火焰燃遍他的全身，神父开始在心中念诵击退恶魔的强力祷文，但这一次没有任何回应。面对着金发男人惊怒的眼神，洛基满足地笑了笑，他的舌尖同牙齿威胁性的擦过对方的皮肤：“我早就布下了结界，奥丁森神父。”

 

“神不会听到你的。”

 

衣裳破旧的主妇牵着两个脏兮兮的孩子从他们身边走过，黑发女人朝着教堂的墙壁投来空洞无物的眼神，她什么也没有看到。索尔的心脏猛然加快了速度，而洛基显然也发现了这点，一根细小的藤蔓开始在他的入口处试探，趁着肌肉在按摩下放松之时长驱直入，索尔发出一声克制的闷哼声：“唔……”

 

恶魔将他的头扭过来逼着他同自己对视，那双澄澈的绿眼睛里现在盛满了地狱的恶意，他用强硬的手法掰开索尔的下巴，薄唇吐出轻蔑的话语：“叫出来，像最下贱的妓女一样。否则你的美妙身姿将在主日的圣堂上供全城信众观赏，神父先生。”

 

“我一向不喜欢分享猎物，但如果它不听话，”触手在他炙热的身体内四处摆动，索尔试图挣脱对方的钳制，但洛基的力量过于强大，紧接着又有三根带着小细钩的藤蔓撑开了他紧致的穴口，恶魔比常人体温略低的阴茎丝毫不受抵抗地进入了他的体内，神父因疼痛而皱眉露出痛苦的神情，他不停吸气想要将呻吟咽回肚子里去，但却不知道破碎的喘息在恶魔耳中更加美味，“那就没有什么存在的必要了。”

 

洛基熟练地卸掉他的下巴给了对方一个带着硫磺气息的吻，索尔无法合拢的唇角边流下了晶亮的唾液，他微笑着面对神父海蓝色双眼中的憎恶，深埋在他体内的阴茎和藤蔓同时开始一前一后地运动：“如果镇民们知道新来的好神父是个会在恶魔身下高潮的贱货，他们会用什么样的眼神看你呢？”

 

他感到索尔的后穴收缩了一下，洛基的笑意开始渗透到眼底，他似乎发现了什么有趣的事情：“没想到……”

 

他打了个响指，索尔的下颌恢复到原位，洛基看着他混杂着厌恶、愧疚与羞愤的复杂神情出言嘲讽：“原来高贵的王子大人喜欢被这样对待么？”

 

“那天我去告解的时候，您该不会在忏悔室里高潮了吧？”

 

索尔大脑中一根名为理智的弦崩溃了，他知道……不，我没有……

 

混乱的感觉不断冲击着他，在浑身上下狂乱的刺激中他感到自己像暴风雨中一艘失航的小舟。绝望，茫然，漫无目的，承受着不该承受的风暴和巨浪。

 

他在浪潮达到顶峰时尖叫，如同那些廉价的应召女郎；他不记得自己做过什么，或许是彻底地昏眩过去，或许是不知餍足地向身后的敌人要求更多，或许……无论是哪一种，他都不想再去回忆。

 

当索尔第二天早上醒来的时候，他发现自己睡在阿斯加德熟悉的大床上，侍女端着早餐脚步极轻的走近他身边：“我为什么会在这里？”

 

“您昏迷了三天，王子，”侍女将银质托盘放下，语调充满了公式化的恭敬，他按着发疼的太阳穴，没有注意到仆从眼底藏得不深的轻蔑，“神域和冥界在米德加德开战了。”

 

 

 

 

“我警告过你，洛基，”海拉利落地斩杀一片敌人，她踩着尸体和鲜血走到仍是少年形态的他身边，“这场战争提前了至少三十年。”

 

“无所谓，”洛基随手画了个传送阵将一建制军队扔到穆斯贝尔海姆的熔岩中，战场上顿时清空了一大块，“你其实很无聊，海拉。”

 

海拉没说话，算是默认了他的说法。西方的军队里亮起不正常的银白色光芒，二人对视一眼默契地潜行过去，果不其然看到了一名正在吟诵大范围保护咒语的神父，她注意到了对方极具象征性的灿烂金发：“你不该碰的那个玩具？”

 

“啊，不要了，没什么意思，”洛基从潜行空间中出现，权杖猝不及防地捅穿了男人的身体，原本快要形成结界的圣光如碎瓷般崩裂，神父喉咙中发出一声苍老的叹息。

 

海拉的神色凝重起来，她迅速将洛基拖到自己身边，白发的独眼老人抛弃了无用的伪装，他握着代表庄严和力量的冈格尼尔站在二人面前。

 

“奥丁。”海拉平静的声音下隐藏着如海般的恨意，她的长枪对准了他的心脏，“你该去死了。”

“我宽恕。”

 

致命的攻击被反弹，海拉敏捷地躲开自己的武器，她看了一眼洛基，后者朝着她慎重地点了点头消失在战场上。

 

教皇悲天悯人地看着她，浑浊的眼睛里流露出惋惜的情感：“我们可以好好谈谈，女儿。”

 

回应他的是从四面八方袭来的利刃。

 

洛基在光怪陆离的亚空间中飞驰，余光打量着身边变形到认不出的景物和生命，最终锁定在那个灰黑与金芒相交错的人形影子上，从这里可以看到他背后隐隐约约的破茧翅翼，黑发恶魔在他面前显出身形：“神父。”

 

“不对，现在是主教了。”他歪头看着恢复了红衣大主教装扮的索尔，在明丽的红镶白边长袍下洛基看到了一团躁动的黑色雾气，对方摆出准备攻击的姿态，恶魔略有些惊讶地收回目光，“我很好奇，皇室侍从是用什么样的心情为你穿上圣袍的。”

 

索尔想起今早所有的异样。他默诵经文，尽力摒除一切无谓的杂念。

 

“你不知道么？我就那么把你扔在那儿了。”              

 

“快点，洛基！”海拉的咆哮直接在他脑中响起，他撇了撇嘴画出逆十字，属于恶魔的黑色魔力顺着血管流动到红衣大主教的全身，刚刚凝聚起的金色光点迅速消散，索尔震惊地看着自己的变化，蝠翼挣脱开皮肤从后背伸展出来：“你做了什么？！”

 

“奥丁对我们做过的事，”洛基说，“这只是报复而已，索尔。”

 

海拉猖狂的笑声传遍整个阿斯加德，所有人都放下了手中的事情惊疑不定地望着突然聚集起黑红色乌云的碧空：“我亲手杀了他。”

 

“干得漂亮，姐姐。”洛基回应，他趁着刚转化的虚弱时刻打昏了索尔，暴力地拽着对方的翅膀尖儿划开冥界的传送门，“我决定还是留下这孩子。”

 

“随你便。”海拉正陷入几百年来从未出现的绝好心情里，她无可无不可地点了点头，“记得关好。”

 

“当然。”

 

 

 

 

 

*：我编的


End file.
